Mirai no Tame el inicio de la aventura
by Breth L Licona
Summary: Esta historia gráfica cuenta los sucesos en el año 851, unos meses después de la derrota de Miira. 2Muchachos y 2 Muchachas llegan a Conton City donde sus vidas cambiarán para siempre.


**1RA TEMPORADA**

 **1er Capitulo: Extraña bienvenida**

 **Año 789 Planeta Tsufuru**

El planeta colapsaba, el viento estaba huracanado y la tierra temblaba sin cese alguno.

Entre todo ese escenario apocalíptico se hallaban los patrulleros que sobrevivieron a una encarnizada batalla que se había llevado a cabo, los cadáveres regados por todo el lugar eran prueba de ello; se escuchaba a algunos patrulleros peleando aún, pero poco a poco sus ki´s se apagaron hasta que solo quedaron pocos.

Pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Los patrulleros sabían que ya no había salida. (Si tan solo ellos estarian vivos) se decían entre ellos

Entre todo ese alboroto se encontraba una joven patrullera que arrollidaba susurraba algo, esta jovencita era Meiri.

Meiri: -(No pude hacer nada para ayudarlo)

-(no...cumpliste tu promesa)

Mientras estaba aferrada a un pedazo de tela, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. En ese momento en el cielo se precipitaron varios guerreros, eran TIME BREAKERS, de entre ellos uno envuelto en una aura morada levantó la mano produciendo una bola de energía con el suficiente poder para destruir el sistema solar.

La esperanza de los patrulleros era escaza, sabían lo que les aguardaba pero aún así no se inmutaron.

 **Año 988 Planeta Lycan**

Era un día soleado, las calles estaban vacías, un gran evento se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, el gran festival como tributo al gran Lycan, el antiguo rey saiyajin que guió a su pueblo al planeta que ahora era su hogar. El gobernador de la pequeña de ciudad daba un discurso entusiasmado.

GOBERNADOR: Bienvenidos al gran festival como tributo al gran Lycan, quien nos consiguió este hermoso planeta como hogar. VIVA EL GRAN LYCAN!

MULTITUD: VIVAAA!

A unos metros del espectáculo, 4 jovencitos corrían apresurados, escapaban de unos aparentes malhechores.

ROSE: Breth? Ahora que hacemos?! Casi nos alcanzan.

BRETH: Miren, esas deben ser sus motos, usémoslas.

MEIRI: Hay 2, vayamos en parejas.

SJ: Rápido! Están cerca!

Breth subió con Rose y Sj con Meiri, salieron de inmediato, al verlos, sus perseguidores sacaron una cápsula que lanzaron al suelo, inmediatamente salió un auto, lo abordaron y fueron tras los jóvenes.

SJ: Oigan creo que los perdimos.

MEIRI: No Sj, mira.

SJ: Ah?! Breth! Acelera, vienen en auto!

BRETH: Rayos!

Uno de los delincuentes se asomó por una ventana del auto y comenzó a gritar.

ZARID: BRETH! No importa que seas hermano del jefe! Te daremos una paliza por haberme golpeado!

BRETH: Lo que hacían no fue justo! El pobre hombre estaba indefenso!

ZARID: Eso no era de tu incumbencia!

ROSE: Callate! Idiota!

ZARID: Tsk! Chiquilla insolente!

El auto se acercó a la moto en la que iban Sj y Meiri, la moto fue impactada y sus ocupantes salieron volando, de inmediato Sj sujetó a Meiri hacia su pecho y giró para caer de espalda y así Meiri no saldría lastimada.

ROSE: Breth! Detente! Sj y Meiri cayeron!

Breth giró la moto y estacionó frente a sus perseguidores.

BRETH: Están bien?

SJ: No lo creo, au! Mi espalda...

Sj y Breth se prepararon para pelear, Zarid, el líder de los delicuentes se abalanzó contra ellos, pero Sj y Breth contratacaron con una patada sincronizada, Zarid salió disparado hacia una pared con la cuál impactó y destrozó.

SJ: jaJA

ZARID: Eso fue todo?

SJ: Eh?!

ZARID: Son muy fuertes, debo admitirlo, pero...yo-lo-soy-más.

Zarid se preparó para atacarlos, pero en ese momento una luz rodeó a los 4 jovencitos y desaparecieron junto con ella.

ZARID: Eh? Que pasó? Alguien vió a donde fueron?

DARLAN: N...no señor.

ZARID: Mierda! Una moto quedó hecha trizas, Joseph se molestará mucho.

 **Año 851 CONTON CITY**

Durante los 1ros días de la reinauguración de la ciudad, le llegaron rumores a Trunks de que en el reino de los demonios se estaba preparando un ejercito de TIME BREAKERS. Inmediatamente Trunks alertó a la kaioshin del tiempo, después de pensar algo para evitar un desastre le sugirió a Trunks reunir las esferas y pedirle a shenlong grupos de guerreros que los apoyen en su lucha, sin dudarlo fue de inmediato a reunir las esferas del dragón.

Al tener las 7 esferas Trunks fue al pedestal e invocó al gran shenlong, le pidió al dragón guerreros poderosos que los ayuden en su lucha.

De inmediato una luz apareció detrás suyo y aparecieron 2 muchachos y 2 jovencitas que se veían

confundidos, de inmediato aparecieron LOS 2 HEROES PATRULLEROS.

Ambos guerreros atacaron al grupo, entonces los 2 muchachos se pusieron frente a las jovencitas y entablaron una pelea con los heroes.

BRETH: Que demonios pasa?!

PATRULLERO: Pelea! Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer!

SJ: Maldita sea! Escapamos de una pelea y aparecemos en otra?!

Breth y Sj tomaron la ofensiva, ambos patrulleros héroes se prepararon para esquivar los ataques.

Uno a uno fueron esquivando, aunque estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad de los 2 jóvenes.

Pronto dejaron fuera de combate a Breth y Sj.

TRUNKS: Estuvieron muy bien, shenlong no se equivocó con ustedes.

Los 2 héroes se acercaron a los novatos y les ayudaron a levantarse. Meiri, quien contaba con un poder sanador, se acercó a Breth y Sj para curarlos. Luego de ser curados, se dieron cuenta que los héroes solo los pusieron a prueba,uno de los muchachos preguntó:

BRETH: Estoy muy confundido. ¿Por qué nos atacaron?

1er PATRULLERO: Lo siento, solo fue una prueba.

MEIRI: Solo una prueba?

El otro muchacho preguntó

SJ: Una prueba?. Pues fue muy radical no?

2do PATRULLERO: Gracias a eso sabemos que tienen un poder elevado.

Las chicas preguntaron porque aparecieron en ese extraño mundo.

MEIRI: Que es este lugar?.

ROSE: Donde estamos?

1er PATRULLERO: Es CONTON CITY, un gran lugar para vivir, nuestro hogar.

2do PATRULLERO: Fueron enviados aquí para apoyarnos en nuestra lucha contra los malvados TIME BREAKERS.

SJ: TIME BREAKER?

Trunks se acercó a responder.

TRUNKS: Malvados villanos dispuestos a cambiar la historia para su propio beneficio. Nos han causado muchos problemas, aún cuando eliminamos a sus principales agitadores, Towa y Miira.

-Seré directo, los necesitamos. Están dispuestos a brindarnos su apoyo?

Los recién llegados se miraron y debatieron por lo que debían hacer.

ROSE: Creen que...debamos quedarnos?

MEIRI: Ya los oyeron, necesitan nuestra ayuda.

BRETH: Aunque su método de prueba fue un poco extraño.

SJ: Sin embargo, es una nueva oportunidad de vida.

BRETH: Entonces que dicen?

4 MUCHACHOS: Empieza nuestra aventura! -Dijeron entusiasmados.

1er PATRULLERO: Vaya, lo aceptaron muy rápido. Jeje.

TRUNKS: ¡Que bien!

2do PATRULLERO: Nos caerá muy bien su apoyo.

-Por ahora serán entrenados, si demuestran que tienen talento podrán unirse a nuestra elite de patrulleros. Espero que alcancen muy pronto la fase super saiyajin muy pronto.

BRETH: El...super saiyajin?

SJ: Oimos de eso en leyendas y mitos.

2DO PATRULLERO: Ah? No sabían que el super saiyajin existe?

BRETH: Escuchamos que es un estado poderoso.

2DO PATRULLERO: Jum. Tienen mucho que aprender.

Trunks presentó a los 4 jovenes a la Kaioshin del tiempo.

KAIOSHIN DEL TIEMPO: Gracias por aceptar brindarnos su apoyo chicos.

BRETH: Jeje. De nada.

SJ: Espero que seamos de gran ayuda.

La kaioshin les preparó un banquete de bienvenida. Antes de que coman Trunks les entregó a cada uno unas píldoras.

TRUNKS: No pregunten. Solo tomenlas inmediatamente después de comer.

MEIRI: Por qué?

La kaioshin se venía contenta con platos de comida.

TRUNKS: Solo háganlo. Adiós.

Trunks salió del nido del tiempo apresurado y asustado.

 **Unas horas después...**

Breth y Rose se encontraban sentados en una pequeña montaña. La noche era hermosa, un ligero resplandor que producían un conjunto de estrellas hacía del cielo un gran espectáculo.

BRETH: Es un hermoso lugar para vivir no?

ROSE: Si. Es muy colorido. Si, pero nunca más probaré la comida de la Kaioshin.

BRETH: Jajaja. Y...Crees que lograremos ayudar?

ROSE: Jum. Aprenderemos en la marcha, nos haremos expertos patrulleros, aprenderemos a volar y tal vez ingresemos a la elite jiji. Además, sé que me protejerás.

BRETH: No dudes que lo haré.

Continuará...

 _ **-Hecho por:**_

 _ **Mariela Velasquez(Aportes a la historia)**_

 _ **Jennifer Guevara(Encargada de la redacción de la historia)**_

 _ **Sebastian Jimenez(Ideas y Correcciones gramaticales)**_

 _ **Breth López (Dibujos e imágenes)**_

 _ **Gabriel Chacón(Aporte de ideas)**_


End file.
